Return Home
by mrs.lutz1234
Summary: Elly runs away after being abused by her dad Joseph for ten years to go live with her brother Paul. While she is walking on the beach she runs into Embry. PS I suck at summaries
1. Return to Lapush

Family Reuinion/Imprint

My father is such a hyprocite just because I am supposed to be a werewolf and I am he thinks I am going to hurt Elly. Apparently Elly called said she was running away from dad she is only sixteen what could she be running away from. Everyone imprinted already including me.

Everyone was exicted as I was to have Elly back. I'm just mad because when people come to live with pack members they always come at a bad time. Stupid Jake he had to imrpint on the half leech. Which brought a whole clan of vampires here. What really bad timing.

So here I am waiting for this stupid like to turn green so I can go pick up Elly and take her to dinner at Emily's. The only people who haven't imprinted yet are Brady, Collin and Embrey. I just don't want her to know the secret unless she has to know. Now here I am waiting for my little sister to get off her plane.

Elly's Pov

I was fed up with my dads beating so I am running away. At least its not the kind of beatings that get me with a broken wrist. Just some brusies. I am waiting on the plane to get dropped off at the airport.

Once I got off the plane when I saw Paul standing there I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I haven't seen him in ten years. Things changed about him he was taller about 6" 9" and he cut his long hair, into a buzz cut. I could tell he got a girlfriend which was named Rachel which was surprising.

He told me we where going to this guy's house named Sam Uley, later on tonight for dinner. He also told me don't be surprised about how big they are. I could tell there was a lot of things I would have to get used to around here. One that it rains here all the time well almost. I lived in California for the last ten years.

Well when we got Paul's house he showed me my room and left me to unpack. I actually ended up lisenting to my ipod, and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Betting Time

Elly's pov

I was awoken to a light shaking, Paul was hovered over me saying's "it was ready to go." I said "okay". Changed into dark skinny jeans pink cami and a pink and white hoodie. While we were in the car Paul told not to stare at Emily's scar it bugs Sam. When we got there I saw a girl with three huge scars on her face. She looked about five months pregnant. I offered to help but Paul and Rachel just pulled me into the living room to meet the guys. From what Paul said there is Jared, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady.

I started to talk to Embry and Jake they both were my friends before my dad took me away. They both changed they all looked alike except that Paul, Sam, Jared, Embrey, Jake, Quil, Leah were the tallest. I also met there girlfriends. Jake was with nessie Nessie, Jared was Kim, Quil was with Claire. The rest didn't seem to have any girlfriends. When I Emily called everyone to dinner I took the seat on the other side of Paul whichw also next to Embrey.

I could feel Embry staring at me and when I would look up I could see Paul giving him death glares. When dinner was ready we went into the living room and play video games. I bet Quil and Jake 20 bucks I would whoop Embry's but in madden 09. After a few rounds I fell alseep with 60 bucks in my pocket after playing everybody.

Paul probably carriend me home because I woke up in my bed. Around 1 am I woke up and started to stare out the window. I saw a pare of yellow eyes staring at me in the woods and a distant howl. After awhile the eyes dissapeared and I went on my computer on Facebook. I have a FOTWGA(Facebook Obsession That Wont Go Away). When I was alseep I kept hearing the same howl in the woods.


	3. A Walk on the Beach

Elly's Pov

I woke up to the smell of burning chocolate chip pancakes. As soon as I was fully up I ran down the stairs. To my surprise I see Paul trying to cook my favorite pancakes but almost burning down the house. The grill was on fire I grabbed a glass and filled it cold water and tried to put the fire out. Paul said "Sorry Elly I was trying to make your favorite chocolate chip pancakes moms recipe." "Its okay we can go over to Emily's and eat breakfast there" I said.

I quickly took a shower and changed into my levi shorts with a bikini top and spaghettie strap shirt and some old navy flip flops. I could tell Paul didn't like what I was wearing by his look on his face. But I didn't feel like changing so he had to deal with it. As we headed to Emily's I started listnening to my ipod. It was Nothing on you by bob, I used to like that song but it reminded me of my ex boyfriend who sang that song to me and then lied to me the next day.

After breakfast was ready I already heard the boys coming in how do they always know when Emily is done cooking. Well I wasn't really hungry so I just went to the beach. When I was walking I started walking into the woods. I was hiking a trail and I saw a red head person. As soon as I could move the redhead had me pinned up aganist the tree my feet dangling.

Before the girl could do anything I heard footsteps in the distance of wolfs. I saw five wolfs, they cased after the girl and I fell down in the grass I could braley move. The last wolf was just staring at me and the last thing I heard and saw was Paul saying Elly.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I am writing the chapters as we speak. Hopefully they will be updated by tonight.


End file.
